


Day Three: staying the night

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 | Emily Y.K. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Kenma and Shouyou in the same room~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~





	Day Three: staying the night

**Author's Note:**

> A short one cuz my mom is visiting me for the weekend.  Might have to skip day four :/

 

“Would you like to stay for an extra day?  And sleep over at mine?”

Kenma’s words echo inside of Shouyou’s head.  Sleepover.  As in Shouyou spending the night with Kenma in his bed.

On their first day as boyfriends, no less.

“Shit.  Sorry. That was way too sudden, wasn’t it?” Kenma retracts.

“I-it’s fine!” Shouyou blurts out. “I’ll let the coach and sensei know. And call my mom too!”

Kenma nods, teeth worrying his bottom lip.  “You sure?”

Shouyou nods. “Yup.  I’m excited.  I just realised that I have never seen your home.”

“You saw parts of it when we Skyped,” Kenma murmurs.

“But not in person,” Shouyou points out.

That is true.  “Uh, we should head back,” Kenma says. “I don’t like getting on the train around the dinner rush time.”

“Gotcha.”

Kenma squeezes Shouyou’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

“Don’t worry,” Kenma assures him before Shouyou has had the chance to voice his concern.  “It  _ is _ Tokyo after all.  People around here have seen weird things than two boys holding hands.”

Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai are super understanding about Shouyou staying the night.  They even make sure that Shouyou will have a safe way home by booking him a train ticket.

The reality crashes down as soon as Shouyou steps foot inside Kenma’s house.  Kenma’s mom greets them warmly, smiling fondly at their joined hands.

Kenma’s room is as same as ever: the bed unmade with games strewn about everywhere.  The bookshelves hold more game packs than actual books and Kenma’s school uniform hangs by the closet doors.

“Uh, you can sit wherever you’d like,” Kenma mutters.  He sits in front of his desk, turning on the desktop computer.  He plugs in his PSP and then turns to face Shouyou.  Shouyou still has not decided where he should sit.  There are only two options here: the small stool next to Kenma’s desk or his bed.

The bed appears to be a much comfier option.

“Oh, shoot,” Kenma mutters.  “I should lend you some dry clothes to change into.   He jolts up from the hair and pads over to the dresser that is set next to the bed.  He pulls out a t-shirt and trackies from the dresser.  

“Here,” Kenma says, bringing them over to Shouyou.  “They should fit you since I’m not that much taller than you.  Bathroom is on your right, second door.  You can go first since I need to do some things online first.

“Okay.  Thanks,” Shouyou says with a grin.  The way Kenma’s cheeks glow pink is so cute that Shouyou has to loop his arm around Kenma’s neck and bring his face down to steal a kiss from his lips.

“See ya soon~” he singsongs as he walks out the door.

It feels a bit off to be taking two showers in the same day, never mind the fact that he is showering in someone else’s bathroom.   _ Kenma’s  _ bathroom.

When he is done in the shower, he puts on Kenma’s clothes.  They fit him well and he can’t help but glance in the mirror.  The dark red tee and black trackies is not something that he is used to seeing on his own body.  Red . . . like the Nekoma jersey.  He looks down at his chest.  He doesn’t see the logo.  Huh.  he must be overthinking things.

Kenma smiles timidly when Shouyou returns to his room.  The computer has been turned back off and Kenma’s eyes dart between Shouyou and everywhere else in the room.

“Ah, I’ll go shower too,” Kenma mumbles.  He takes a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants.  Right at the door, Kenma halts abruptly and looks over his shoulder, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You look great in Nekoma colours, by the way,” Kenma comments.  He does not wait for Shouyou’s reply before he goes off.

Kenma’s words are still bouncing around inside of Shouyou’s mind when Kenma comes back with damp hair and wearing black tee and pale grey sweats.

“I think dinner will be ready soon,” Kenma notes.  He holds his hand out for Shouyou to take.

Shouyou wraps his hand around Kenma’s and pulls him in until they both topple over onto Kenma’s bed.  He straightens out his arms and hovers over Kenma on all fours.  Kenma arches an eyebrow as if to ask, ‘now what?’

Shouyou bends his arms to lower himself.  He presses his lips to Kenma’s forehead for a few heartbeats.  He wonders if Kenma can hear how loudly his heart is pounding in his chest.  He is a bit surprised when Kenma puts his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders and pushes down until their chests are flushed up against one another.  Kenma has begun to move his lips and Shouyou just follows along.  His racing heart slows to match Kenma’s steadier, yet nonetheless loud, heartbeat.

An eternity could have passed before their lips parted.  They simply gaze into each other’s eyes, blinking slowly.

“Dinner,” Kenma mutters.  “My mom will wonder what we are up to if we don’t get downstairs by seven.”

“Okie,” Shouyou acquiesces.  He lets Kenma sit up.  “We can do more of that after dinner, right?”

Kenma nods, his cheeks tinting red.  “Yeah, of course.”

Shouyou grins.  “Great!”

**Author's Note:**

> come check out my multi-fandom mess of a [tumblr blog](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
